fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu/Job Board
Hello my guildmates! Koma Inu guild master Samarra Inari here! So here's how the job board works: I will post a variety of different level jobs that you guys can accept. The way you accept a job is to just leave a comment on this page stating that you are going to take on one of the jobs (be sure to include the title of the job). Now I'm sure you're wondering, "Well I've accepted the job I want, now what?". Well here's what you can do! Treat these job posts sort of like story prompts. Once you've accepted a job, create a new page in the wikia and write to your hearts content! If you want to form a team, you can both edit the same story page together! When you have finished writing the story, come back to this page and leave a comment saying you have completed the job and what the title of your story page is. Then I will take down that job posting, post a link to your story on Koma Inu's guild page, and post a new job up on the board! I hope you guys enjoy! E Class Jobs These are the easiest of all jobs and require little to no skill at all. They typically offer a small amount of money, and are great for mages who are just starting out. Need Help Evacuating the Town * Requirement's: None. * Location: Gallowstown * Type of Mission: Evacuation * Description: A huge storm is set to pass through our town this next weekend, so we need to take precautionary measures before the whole town gets flooded! Please come help us evacuate everyone and make sure they are safe! * Reward: 70,000 Jewels * Requester: Risto Anton (mayor) * Progress: Taken by Umi Aisu Find This Book! * Requirement's: None * Location: Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Find and Return * Description: There is an old lady who enjoys reading a lot when she was younger who wanted to read a certain book that is used to be her favourite. Too bad the book is out of print and it is not being sold anymore. The only place that the book could be found is in a library but she is too old to go out on her own. She would ask help but most of the people she knew are too busy. So the old lady decides to make this a request for anyone willing to help her find this book in the library. * Reward: 30, 000 Jewels * Requestor: Mary Nitowa * Progress: Taken by August Lester My Poor Cat is Lost Again * Requirement's: None. * Location: Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Search and Rescue * Description: My poor little cat Suki is missing again! She is an outdoor cat and she hasn't come home to eat in almost a week! I am worried because she is expecting kittens any day now and I don't want her to be alone when that happens. * Reward: 20,000 Jewels * Requester: Ambrosa Folk (owner) * Progress: Taken by Nagisa Love Letter * Requirement's: None. * Location: Magnolia Town * Type of Mission: Retrieval * Description: There's this man in Magnolia who wishes to send a letter to one of the most popular celebrities in Fiore, who seems to be his childhood friend and love interest, and surprisingly, that celebrity is heading to Magnolia Town. You must get through many fans and enter the backstage if you want this to happen. Just don't get caught by security, or else you won't be able to give the letter. * Reward: 20,000 Jewels * Requester: Sake Oraius * Progress: D Class Jobs Slightly more difficult than E Class jobs, these jobs are one of the most common requests we receive. They require a basic understanding of magic and are rewarded with decent pay. It may not be a lot of money, but it is enough to get by. Haunting in Room * Requirement's: None * Location: Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Investigation * Description: There has been strange occurrences happening in our sons room...we believe it may be haunted. I don't know if its some of the neighborhood kids just messing with us, or if its something bigger...But its starting to freak us all out, so I was hoping you could take a look into it? * Reward: 300,000 Jewels * Requester: Mira Occula (mother) * Progress: A Tiny Problem * Requirements: Two-Person Team, Patience, and Lots of Love. * Location: Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Caretaker * Description: I want to go on a mission but Tiny gets lonely while I'm away. I need at least two people to watch him while I'm away. I don't want to select a job until I know he'll be cared for so I need help soon. I will provide you with a list of special care tips and needs he has. One more thing... he needs a bath. * Reward: 100,000 Jewels + the affection and trust of Tiny. * Requester: Nova * Progress: '''Taken by Scorpius and Umi Aisu C Class Jobs C Class jobs are the third highest job level that non S-Class mages can undertake. These jobs require a somewhat adeptness in magic and are not overly dangerous. Mages of moderate strength are capable of undertaking these type of jobs. '''Flying Fish Disturbing Residents * Requirement's: None. * Location: Shirotsume Town * Type of Mission: Pest Control * Description: The Hane-Sakana, also called Winged Fish, are creatures used located at the Web Valley, but lately many and many of them have being appearing in the forest near Shirotsume Town.The problem is that the winged fishes from Shirotsume Town have sharp teeth, and they are carnivorous creatures! Many people have been hurt due to their attacks! Find out why these creatures appeared in the Shirotume’s Forest and get rid of these dangerous fishes. * Reward: 250,000 Jewels * Requester: Lurdes Arriola. (veterinarian) * Progress: Currently taken by Tojima Shisen Still Awaiting Their Return * Requirements: None. * Location: Clover Town * Type of Mission: Retrieval * Description: Our husbands thought it would be a good idea to tag along with those pretty boys from Blue Pegasus on one of their jobs. They only possess mediocre magic, so I don't see why they wanted to tag along in the first place...but the thing is, they have been gone for almost 10 days now and we haven't heard anything from them. The guild told us it was a simple job, but now we are getting worried...Please go find our husbands and bring them back home! * Reward: 100,000 Jewels * Requester: Worried Wives * Progress: Taken by Tojima Shisen. The Beer Stealers * Requirements: None. * Location: Clover Town * Type of Mission: Guard Duty * Description: "Damn it! I need some people I can rely on, people I know and trust. My tavern is being attacked nearly every day and night by some bastards who tasted my beer and got hooked on it! If they manage to steal my beer they might copy the formula and ruin me! My bouncers and some helpful travelers have been good so far, but I'm running out of time! Please help me! If you can stop them all, kill or beat them to a pulp I don't care, I'll reward you handsomely! If you can do it without breaking any of my barrels you'll get even more! These people are getting on my last nerve and I really need people! Hurry!" * Reward: 300,000 Jewels + Beer Supply for a Month! * Requester: Kaito Hasamaki, the Tavern-Keeper * Progress: '''Taken by Greed B Class Jobs B Class jobs are the second highest job level that any non S-Class mage can take. They are difficult and require a certain degree of skill. They have a requirement that they must be taken on by a two man team at minimum. '''Rescue Our Daughter * Requirement's: None * Location: Mystic Tower near Clover Town * Type of Mission: Find and Return * Description: The Mystic Tower stands untouched and unappropriated, at large. Any who venture there never seem too return. Although mysteriously, letters still get sent home too loved ones as if they've found some new meaning in life. The client's daughter has left for the Mystic Tower after being curious, and fell victim too this very situation. Her parents are incredibly worried about her, and have received disturbing letters in which it seems as if she's praising the sun. They want you too go there, and bring her home. Realizing the risks, they'll pay heftily for her safe return too Magnolia. * Reward: 500,000 Jewels * Requester: Laki and Misute Omeya * Progress: The North Giants * Requirement's: Team of expirienced mages * Location: Silent Glaciers * Type of Mission: Neutralize threat * Description: Huge humanoid entities have appeared near the Silent Glaciers. They are presumed to be giants that were frozen in the ice for centuries. Now they are confused and frightened by their new surroundings and are destroying village after village. Now a critical ore mine is being threatened and your job is to stop the giants before they destroy the mining town. The townspeople have gathered as much money as they could to make their request more attractive. * Reward: 450, 000 Jewels * Requestor: The villagers * Progress: A Class Jobs A Class jobs are the hardest job level for mage's below S-Class. They are the highest level job any normal ranked mage can take due to the fact that they are particularly dangerous or involve a great deal of skill. They have a requirement that they can only be taken by full teams or by a guild ace. Chimera on the loose * Requirement's: Experienced mages * Location: Oak Town * Type of Mission: Extermination * Description: A chimera has been spotted in the outside farms of Oak Town, it has been destroying farms and killing livestock. Please stop it before it comes any closer to the town! * Reward: 1,200,000 Jewels * Requester: Alph Harcourt (City Councilmen) * Progress: '''Taken by Arthur Moshiyoto '''The Dancing Lady * Requirement's: Experienced mages * Location: Haunted Castle near Clover Town * Type of Mission: Guard Duty * Description: A treasure hunter had come upon a treasure map that leads to the location of the The Dancing Lady. This is a silver statuette of a woman dancing with its hands raised high up. Rumors has it that upon the light of the lunar eclipse the statue turns into a spirit that grants the owner a single wish. Lunar eclipse's happen once in a hundred years and it just happens that one is about to happen in a few days so the client is offering a lot of jewels. The location is in haunted castle and the Boss is a Huge Minotaur monster. And here is the catch, the client insists that he comes along on the journey and it is your duty to protect him at all cost. * Reward: 900,000 Jewels * Requester: Atsuki Same, the tresure hunter * Progress: '''Taken by Kaden and Nova '''Find the Labrys! * Requirements: Skilled mage * Location: The Mysterious Labyrinth * Type of Mission: Find and Return * Description: Reiki Zakaro, a museum owner in Magnolia, has discovered a location of the infamous Labrys, wielded by a minotaur who slayed over thousands of people with it. However, the labrys is hidden inside of a giant abbandoned labyrinth. Your mission is to find the labrys and bring it to Mr. Zakaro as soon as possible, you will be highly rewarded! But beware, the legend says no one has ever left the labyrinth both, sane and alive. * Reward: 1,110,000 Jewels and a 12 Months VIP Museum Pass * Requester: Reiki Zakaro, the museum owner * Progress: S Class Jobs These jobs are extremely dangerous, where even the smallest mistake may lead to a mage's death. In order to undertake an S-Class Job, the mage must be an S-Class mage. An exception to this rule can be made if a group of non S-Class mages is accompanied by an official S-Class mage or get previous approval from the guild master. Mass Sacrifice * Requirement's: Experienced mages * Location: Tenrou Island * Type of Mission: Neutralize threat * Description: A group of dark mages have been orchestrating a large sacrifice in hopes of drawing Zeref back to Tenrou Island. They have killed hundreds of people so far, and these activities can't continue! * Reward: 2,200,000 Jewels * Requester: Alphon Siesto * Progress: Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Guild